


Hungry

by Robertshandsaremyweakness



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robertshandsaremyweakness/pseuds/Robertshandsaremyweakness
Summary: A conversation that needs to be had.....





	Hungry

Callum walks into his office, his mind occupied and starts when he sees Ben in his chair, his legs crossed at the ankle propped up on the table. A wry smile from Ben. He's going to enjoy this.) 

Callum: What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here. 

Ben: Why? Aren't you pleased to see me? 

Callum: No. I told you to leave me alone, Ben. 

Ben: That's a shame. I'm......hungry. 

Callum: What? 

Ben: I'm hungry. 

Callum: So go and eat somewhere! Get out of my office! (Ben doesn't move but laughs much to Callum's annoyance) 

Ben: Who said anything about food? 

Callum: I swear to God, Ben, if you don't leave now....

Ben: What are you gonna do about it? Call Whitney? Run to your fiancee to chase me off? You are so green, aren't you? So naive. In so much denial. 

Callum: Ben, stop. 

Ben: Why, lover? I'm having fun. I'm hungry. And if I'm not mistaken, so are you. Does it keep you up at night? Or is that an unfortunate turn of phrase? 

Callum: That's enough! 

Ben: You loved it. You know you did. The sounds you made! I bet Whitney's never heard that filth come out of your mouth. I don't think she'd know how come to think of it. She's not much of a mover is she? I can tell.....

Callum: Don't talk about her like that! 

Ben: Why not? She's fuck all to me, Callum! It's been two weeks and no word from you. Frankly, I'm hurt. 

Callum: You're hurt?! You've got some bloody nerve! What did you expect would happen? 

Ben: Oh, I don't know, Callum. A phone call, a text, a quickie in the pub toilets. Something. Something that doesn't make me feel used and thrown away. But, such is life. You use me. I use you. All equal. Except I at least accept what I am whereas you....

Callum: I am not - 

Ben: Oh, I know, you're not like that. You weren't like that when your hands were in my hair. You weren't like that when you were kissing the taste of yourself out of my mouth. You're not like that. (Without malice) You're a liar, Callum. 

Callum: Maybe I am! I've cheated on Whit with you and it's freaked me out a bit, okay?! I've never done that before! Ben, you've gotta stop this! You keep looking at me and saying all this stuff and it's gotta stop! It was a mistake. A one off......nothing more than that. It's done. I'm sorry but I can't.....you can't......(he starts to tear up and he scrubs his hand over his face trying to stop himself getting emotional. Ben gets up and goes  
over to him. Callum doesn't move away) 

Ben: (his voice softer and more gentle than before) Look, alright, I admit I've been having fun at your expense. What can I say? I'm cruel sometimes. I know that. But there is a line and you know I'll never out you. I told you that. 

Callum: Ben....

Ben: I promise, alright? No matter what. I won't do that to you. (A moment passes between them as Callum looks Ben in the eye. He senses Ben is telling the truth and he can trust him) 

Callum: Thank you. 

Ben: Can I tell you something? 

Callum: What? 

Ben: For a moment that night, I caught a glimpse of the real you. The one free from all the stuff in his head telling him not to feel what he feels. You looked like a totally different man and my God, he was beautiful. I'll admit it to you. It mattered that I got to see him even for that moment. Can I tell you something else? I don't ever talk about Paul. Ever. It's too hard but I talked to you about him because I trust you. And I don't trust easily. It's taken me years to get to where I am with being myself. I know how difficult and painful it is but you gotta figure this out, Cal. For yourself if not for others. 

Callum: No one calls me that. 

Ben: I do. Will I see him again? Do you think? That beautiful man? (Ben touches Callum's face who doesn't move. He inclines his head as if he is about to kiss Callum.) God, I hope so. 

Callum: I don't know....please, I....Ben....

Ben: (dropping his hand) Whenever you're ready, lover. You know where I am. (he goes to leave) 

Callum: Ben? 

Ben: Yeah? 

Callum: I didn't use you. I didn't....

Ben: (a slight smile on his face) Good to know. See you, Cal.


End file.
